Specifacations Page on Ultra Match Pistols.
Here are some specifacations on Chris Cartaya's firestrike type pistols. The earlier Firestrike pistols had a higher plunger to barrel Volume ratio which made for higher peaks but not as consistent. Bird of Prey Blasters were made to be more accurate and accommodate scope use better. The use of Xplorer darts also made them more viable. The blaster were designed for hollow core foam, but can be used as a NIC secondary with #6 slugs from 18Kg's and above effectively past 80 flat easily. Firestrike R-Spec Series. *11Kg's ZDS October 2013 Barrel length: 4" Zero Dead Space. Spring set: 1X Cut-down Everbilt 4x7/8ths, 11 coils. Clamed Range: 95'-105' flat average w/elite darts. Max flat range proven: 107' Cost new: $40 *12Kg's March 2013 First Firestrike model sold by Cartaya. Barrel length:4.25" Hammer tapped brass. Spring set 1x 8Kg OMW Swarmfire 1x Triad spring. Claimed range 105'-110' flat average w/elite darts. Max flat range proven: 112' Cost New: $60 R-Spec Ultra Match Series. *12 Kg's June 2013. Barrel Length 4.25" Hammer tapped 2.75" more via 9/16 barrel sleeve. Spring set: 1X 8Kg OMW Swarmfire, 1x Triad spring. Clamed Range: 110'-120' flat average w/elite darts. Max Flat range proven: 122' Cost new $70 *16 Kg's June 2013 Barrel Length 5" hammer tapped, 2" more via 9/16 barrel sleeve. Spring set: 1X 8Kg OMW Swarmfire, 1x Black Tactical Version 1 Retaliator spring. Clamed Range: 120'-130' flat average w/elite darts. Max range flat proven: 134' Cost new $90 *18Kg Goldtop july/August 2013 Barrel Length 5.5" hammer tapped, 1.5" more via 9/16 barrel sleeve. Spring set: 1X 8Kg OMW Swarmfire, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring. Clamed Range: 130'-140' flat average w/elite darts. Max range flat Proven: 141' Cost new $100. *18Kg ZDS Goldtop, Sept 2013 Barrel Length 5.5" ZDS, 1.5" more via 9/16 barrel sleeve. Spring set: 1X 8Kg OMW Swarmfire, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring. Clamed Range: 130'-150' flat average w/elite darts. Max Range flat proven: 165' *23Kg Scaramagna, April 2014 Barrel Length: 6" ZDS plus 1.5" 9/16s barrel sleeve bore. Plunger Tube: Magnus with internal steps sanded down to 600 grit 44Ml. Spring set: Everbilt, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring 9 kg's. Plunger rod: Nitefinder. Clamed Range: 140'-160' flat average w/Xplorer V2 Xdarts. Max Range flat proven: 161' more consistent 140'-145' hits than the 18kg ZDS. Used at Armageddon XV Price:TBD Pink Crush *Rebelle Yell 16 Kg's ZDS August 2013. Barrel Length 5" ZDS. Spring set: 1X 8Kg OMW Swarmfire with 1 coil removed, 1x Black Tactical Version 1 Retaliator spring 8kg'. Clamed Range: 120'-130' flat average w/elite darts. Max Range flat proven: 138' largely because of more compression of springs. *Rebelle Yell Ultra Match 18kg's ZDS May 2014. Barrel Length 5.5" ZDS. Spring set: 1X HPI Hellfire Red 11 Kg's, 1x Black Tactical Version 1 Retaliator spring 8 kg's. Clamed Range: 130'-140' flat average w/Xplorer V2 Xdarts. Max Range flat proven: 144' Used at Armageddon XV Star Shot *Bird of Prey Prototype. January 2014 Barrel Length 6" ZDS. Spring set: 1X HPI Hellfire Red 11 Kg's, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring 9 kg's plus bow string 1 Kg. Clamed Range: 130'-140' flat average w/Xplorer V2 Xdarts. Max Range flat proven: 172' possibly a hop. *BoP 21Kg ZDS. February 2014 Barrel Length 6.5" ZDS plus 1/2 9/16s barrel sleeve bore. Spring set: 1X HPI Hellfire Red 11 Kg's, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring 9 kg's plus bow string 1 Kg. Clamed Range: 130'-140' flat average w/Xplorer V2 Xdarts. Max Range flat proven: 152' Cost new: $110 Used at Armageddon XV *BoP 23Kg ZDS Prototype. June 2014 Barrel Length 6.5" ZDS plus 1/2 9/16s barrel sleeve bore. Spring set: 1X Everbilt 4"x7/8, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring 9 kg's plus bow string 1 Kg. Clamed Range: 140'-150' flat average w/Xplorer V2 Xdarts. Max Range flat proven: 161' Price: became a Type-M. *BoP Type-M ZDS. July 2014 Barrel Length: 7" ZDS plus 2" 9/16s barrel sleeve bore. Plunger Tube: Magnus with internal steps sanded down to 600 grit 48Ml. Spring set: Everbilt, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring 9 kg's plus bow string 1 Kg. Clamed Range: 140'-160' flat average w/Xplorer V2 Xdarts. Max Range flat proven: 165' but more consistent hits past 150" Price:TBD *BoP Type-L ZDS-C August 2014 Barrel Length: 7" or 8" ZDS with integrated Brass coupler. Plunger Tube: Cutdown Longshot Plunger tube, 55Ml. Spring set: HPI Red Hellfire 11Kg's, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring, cutdown Longshot spring. Clamed Range: 160'-170' flat average w/Xplorer V2 X darts. Max Range flat proven: 171' Price:TBD *BoP Type-R ZDS-C "Speedmaster" Late August 2014 Barrel Length: 9 or 10" ZDS with integrated Brass coupler. Plunger Tube: Cutdown Longshot Plunger tube, extended draw, 61Ml. Spring set: Everbilt 4"x7/8ths, 1x Black Tactical Version 2 Retaliator spring w/exact compression bracket, cutdown Longshot spring, OMW 5 Kg Recon spring. Clamed Range: 160'-170' flat average w/Xplorer V2 X darts. Max Range flat proven w/9" barrel: 188' With 12 barrel" 66cc's, forward plunger tube shell: 201' flat Price:TBD